Down The Time Stream
by cloudmatter
Summary: Naruko was an Uzumaki by blood, she really should have known better than to activate suspicious seals found in conjunction with forbidden scrolls. But she was never one to think things through and quickly finds herself standing across from a boy suspiciously similar to Sasuke, and another boy who looks like the first Hokage. Hopefully Jiji won't be mad. Time travel Fic. Fem!Naruto
1. Don't Mess With Strange Seals

"You fail!" Why did he have to be so animated about it? She didn't think Iruka-sensei hated her, but it was even more disheartening when he goes out of his way to make it a big deal. She steadies her breathing and leaves. She didn't want to stick around to hear the words of congratulations for the other kids. So what if she couldn't perform the stupid clone jutsu? So what if she wasn't ladylike enough to be a good kunoichi? So what if her Taijutsu was mediocre at best? And so what if she wore a bright orange jumpsuit? None of that should matter. The jumpsuit can be changed as soon as she has the money to change it. The Taijutsu was mediocre but that was still better than half the class. She never got to attend her kunoichi specific lessons, and who cares, just because she's a kunoichi doesn't mean she needs to be good at seduction! And who the fuck needs the clone jutsu! It's easy to see through and worthless in combat. Just because she can't perform one stupid jutsu she's not good enough? It was stupid.

She sat on a swing outside the academy, listening in annoyance as the adults talked bad about her. What right did they have to be happy that she failed? It was unfair. Why wasn't she allowed to graduate? Why wasn't she allowed to be happy?

"Hey Naruko!" She turned and saw Mizuki-sensei. He was smiling at her, she offered a forced smile in response.

"Yes?"

"I know you're probably down in the dumps, about failing and all." Way to rub it in.

"You're right."

"Well I wanted to let you know there is a secret bonus test."

"A bonus test?"

"Yep, it's harder than the real test, but it also looks at different skills. I think you might actually have a better shot at it!"

"You're saying there is a chance I can pass?" Hope swelled within her. Why had no one ever told her this before?

"Indeed. All you need to do is take the large scroll from the Hokage's office, and learn a Jutsu. Then perform a jutsu from the scroll for me, of course I'll need to check and make sure that it's a Jutsu actually found in the scroll." She nodded, that was reasonable enough.

"Okay!" She didn't have time to wait, she needed to pass and become a ninja!

* * *

"Hashi-Nii."

"What's up?" He asked looking at his younger brother, Tobirama.

"Are you going to visit Madara today?"

"That was the plan, wanna tag along? Izuna might be there, you never know."

"I do, I have a new seal I want you two to try out."

"Oh? What's it do?"

"It's an experimental teleportation seal."

Hashirama whistled, that was impressive. Considering his younger brother wasn't even ten years old yet. But his brother had always been a prodigy when it came to learning and using Jutsu, and Fuinjutsu was no exception. Truth be told Hashirama would have believed it if someone told him his brother was part Uzumaki. "That's incredible."

"It's supposed to make it so people with the seal can go to the location with the partner seal. So I thought I would have you and Madara test it with your clearing." He nodded, it would certainly make things more convenient for spending time hanging out.

"Have you made sure to test it on animals first?" The younger boy nods. "Alright then, what are you going to call it if it works?"

"I was thinking Flying Thunder God." Hashirama laughed, of course his brother went for the over the top name.

"Right well let's go. I'll try and convince Madara, you can just work on setting things up." His younger brother nodded and they set out.

* * *

"Ha! Iruka-sensei I found you!"

"Idiot! I found you!" He bonked her on the head and she winced. It didn't really hurt, but the action still made her flinch, clearly he was mad? Was he still upset about her initial failure?

"Hey Iruka-sensei, no need to be angry, I've mastered some Jutsu from the scroll. I can pass now right?" He looked confused.

"You learned a Jutsu from it?" She nodded, that was the whole point of the hidden test right? "Why do you think that would let you pass?"

"That's what Mizuki-sensei told me." He seemed to go into thought before suddenly pushing her down. A sickening squelch sounded through the clearing. A fuma shuriken was lodged in Iruka-sensei's back.

"Of course you beat me here Iruka, always gotta show me up, don't you?" Mizuki-sensei appeared in the clearing with a sneer.

"Mizuki tricked you. Take the scroll and run," He coughed a bit of blood, "Run, Naruko!"

"Now now, let's not be hasty. If you stay for a minute I might just let you know why the village hates you." She froze, he knew? And would willingly tell her?

"No Mizuki, it's forbidden!"

"Tell me." She glared at him, she needed to know.

He smiled viciously at her. "You were told that 12 years ago the fourth Hokage killed the Kyuubi. This is a lie. The beast could not be killed. He had no choice but to seal it within an infant, that infant was you! You are the fox! You are the demon!" Her breath hitched. She did the only thing she could. . . She ran.

* * *

He glared at his rival. His rival grinned in response. They were best friends, sure. But the mere fact that the other boy could match him annoyed him. He was the heir to his clan and a talent unseen in generations. Yet this brown haired nobody could match him. Well it's not fair to call him a nobody. They didn't share their surnames, as was common when meeting strangers. But unless his friend was somehow one of those Senju bastards then there was no way he should have any chance of matching him.

Of course the idea that he's a Senju is ridiculous. Madara was sure that he would have never been able to stand his presence. No, Hashirma and his little brother, Tobirama, had to be from some other clan. He didn't pry though. In the same manner they didn't either.

"No."

"What, come on Madara it will be fun."

"I refuse."

"I refuse your refusal."

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

"No I do."

Hashirama stuck out his tongue in a pout. "Come on you know it will be fun."

"I'm not going to let your mad genius brother mark us with an experimental untested seal."

"You'll be fine, Tobirama is smart!"

"Smarter than you for certain. But I'm not stupid enough to agree to this."

"Come on it'll be fine! If he's right we'll be able to come back here any time! Don't you want to be the one of the first people to see a teleportation seal in action?" He'd be lying if he wasn't curious.

"Fine, but if we die I'm going to kill you." He knew that was redundant, but he said it anyways.

* * *

"You're right, that is what a demon would do." Naruko felt her heart wrench. Of course that's what Iruka-sensei thought. She was just a demon. "But that's not what Uzumaki Naruko would do! She's far more than the demon she contains." She gasped. Did he really mean it? She could feel her heart swelling with warmth.

Mizuki snarled and threw several kunai at Iruka-sensei. Naruko couldn't help herself as she leapt in front of him and deflected them. She growled at the traitor. "If you hurt Iruka-sensei, I'll kill you!" She placed her fingers in a cross and said. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" A cloud of smoke puffed through the clearing as hundreds of copies of her appeared.

She pointed at the traitor and as one her clones charged him.

* * *

"Are you sure this will work, Tobirama?"

"Stop worrying, you'll be fine. . . Probably."

He laughed as he watched Madara squirm. His friend had never trusted seals too much and that hadn't changed. But Hashirama couldn't help himself. How cool would it be if Tobirama's experiment worked and allowed them to teleport to the clearing. He had apparently already tested it with animals and they were fine, so Hashirama chose to trust his brother. Plus it allowed him to spend more time with Madara.

"There, all finished. I've already set up a seal in the clearing, now we just need to activate yours and it should link!" Hashirama knew his way around a seal, but his younger brother was a real prodigy when it came to the stuff. Truth be told he bet the boy could rival an Uzumaki no problem. Tobirama placed a hand on Madara's and his own seals and applied his chakra. The seals flashed blue for a second before fading to the regular black ink. "Now try pulsing your chakra through it?"

They nod and do so. Nothing happened. They didn't so much as move. Well that was disappointing.

"Looks like it failed."

"Try to not seem too happy Madara." He grinned as the other boy sputtered.

"Hmm, maybe you need to put your chakra in the receiver seal." He shrugs and does so. Madara rolls his eyes and follows suit.

* * *

Naruko rolled her shoulder. As it turns out beating the shit out of jerks is more tiring than expected. She looked down at the unconscious Mizuki. She hoped Jiji would understand that she was tricked. Maybe he'd even see how cool she was for beating a chunin and let her pass anyways.

She noticed something odd under the jerk. There was dirt under him. Not too strange normally, but it was one small section and the rest of the forest had plenty of grass. She unceremoniously rolled him away and spotted a strange set of symbols on the ground. Actually now that she looks at the she sort of recognizes them. They were in that scroll. She had tried to learn the jutsu that went with them, but when she activated it before nothing happened. She had figured it was a waste of time and moved on.

Good thing too, as she needed those Shadow Clones to beat Mizuki. She shrugged, might as well give it one last try now. She goes through the hand seals and tries to direct her chakra outwards, into the seal on the ground. It suddenly starts to glow and she backs away.

* * *

"Are we really doing this again, I'm fairly certain nothing will happen."

"It's worth a shot." He rolled his eyes, Hashirama was ever the optimist.

"Fine."

"Flare our chakra on three?"

"We didn't count down last time."

"Come on, indulge me."

"One." Hashirama smiled.

"Two." He gulped, he was more nervous than he'd like to admit.

"Three." They said it in unison. He flared his chakra into the seal on his arm and a flash of light consumed his vision. He shut his eyes in order to avoid being blinded.

When he opened them next the world had changed. They seemed to be in the forest, but no longer was it midday. It was night time and the trees around them were larger.

Not only that, they were no longer alone. A girl around his age was staring at him in confusion. Not only that there was an unconscious man to his left and another man who seemed to be injured further back in the clearing. He looked to his right and spotted Hashirama, who looked just as confused.

"Woah! The thing on the ground made two kids appear! Iruka-sensei come check it out. Wait no you're injured. Wait you're injured! Iruka-sensei I'm sorry! We gotta get you to the hospital quick!"

Madara turned his attention back to the girl. She had long golden blonde hair tied in two pigtails. She wore a bright orange. . . thing. What kind of clothing was that? It didn't look like civilian clothing, but it certainly wasn't something a ninja would be caught wearing, and that's not considering the color choice. She had three whisker marks on each cheek. He wasn't sure if it was a clan mark (if it was then she belonged to a clan he had never heard of) or a scar or something else entirely. She had blue eyes that seemed to be made of the clearest sapphire. "Who are you?" He needed information first and foremost.

"The future Hokage." She grinned cheekily at him. Great she was like a female Hashirama.

"What's a Hokage?" She looked at his companion and gasped. Did she recognize him?!

"You don't know what a Hokage is?"

* * *

Did she somehow summon country bumpkins? How could anyone not know what, or who, the Hokage is? It's only the coolest thing in the whole world.

"I've never heard the term before, no." She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to look at Iruka-sensei.

"Naruko, who are these kids?" She grinned at him.

"I dunno, I found a seal on the ground and activated it." He glared at her and her smile wilted, he was probably upset that she went and activated some unknown seal. "These two came out. Apparently they don't even know what a Hokage is!"

She turned her attention to the two boys. The boy that spoke first had spiky black hair and black eyes. He sort of reminded her of Sasuke-teme. There was nothing special about the way he was dressed, it was really rather bland. Although that could be said for both boys. He had tan skin, but his complexion seemed like it leaned towards being pale, he probably spent a lot of time in the sun. He was looking at her and Iruka-sensei with distrust evident in his eyes. Probably a good thing, given that he somehow appeared here without any idea why.

The other boy had a much friendlier appearance. He also had a tan complexion, but unlike his black haired companion it seemed to just be his natural skin tone. He had a friendly appearance and also seemed as easily excitable as she is. Something about him made her feel like his face was familiar. He didn't have a super common face, but it felt like she saw his face, or something similar every day. Maybe he was just an idiot and lived in the village without know who their leader was? That didn't seem right.

"Well I guess it's okay. Oh Naruko!"

"Hmm?"

"Close your eyes for a second." She didn't think this was a good idea with strangers here but she shrugged, Iruka-sensei knew what he was doing. She did as told and felt a cloth wrap around her forehead. When she opened her eyes Iruka-sensei wasn't wearing his forehead protector. "You pass! Congratulations Naruko."

"Fuck yeah!"

"Language!" She sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. She flicked her eyes to the two boys and both of them seemed a bit put out by her foul language. Weirdos. Iruka-sensei followed her eyes. "Right, I've been meaning to ask, who exactly are you two?"

"I'm Hashi-"

He was cut off by his friend covering his mouth.

* * *

He pried the hand off his mouth and glared. "Why?"

"We don't know who these people are, even giving out your first name is dangerous in this situation."

Why did Madara have to be distrusting? Even if it was well placed. The two of them had yet to tell each other the clan they belonged to. Though he had a suspicion about Madara's affiliation and he was sure Madara had his own, likely correct, suspicion of his. He sighed and acknowledge his friends point.

"I guess it's not safe to say, not until we know where we are and who we're talking to."

"You're in Konoha." The girl said helpfully, Naruko the man had called her.

"Konoha?" He'd never heard of it. He looked to Madara for help, the boy shook his head. "What country?" Surely Tobirama's Fuinjutsu hadn't backfired so badly that they ended up in another country right?

The girl answered again, "Fire Country." He and Madara breathed a sigh of relief. Okay, getting home would still be reasonable then.

The man cut in now, and said, "I'm afraid we're not going to be able to talk more. I need to go report to Hokage-sama, our leader, and once I'm done giving my report, Hokage-sama will decide what to do about your situation."

"No."

"Mada, we appeared from thin air in their land, it's only right that we at least give the courtesy to see their leader." He at least remembered to hide the name, but they would likely be forced to say it soon enough.

"This could be an elaborate trap from an enemy clan. I don't trust it."

"Do you intend to fight then? I know you're strong, but you can't expect to win this deep in unidentified enemy territory." That got him. The boy saw reason and sighed.

"Fine, but if we die I'm going to kill you."

"You've said that twice today."

"I don't care."

"Right so we'll go with you."

* * *

She smiled sheepishly as Jiji rubbed his temples. "Naruko."

"Yes?"

"Must you make my life miserable?"

"Not on purpose." He sighed.

"So you ousted a traitor, learned a forbidden technique, and then using a different forbidden technique accidentally summoned these two?"

"That about sums it up, yeah."

"Well Congratulations on becoming a Genin."

She smiled brightly, "Thanks Jiji!"

"Now then. As for you two."

"Do you mind explaining to me why you look like two of the most well known Ninja in history?"

The not Sasuke looking boy blinked in Surprise. "We do?"

"Yes, In fact you look just like them. To such a degree I can only suspect you to be very bad spies, or long lost relatives."

"Who are they? These legendary ninja?" The black haired boy asked.

"You don't know?" Jiji seemed surprised. She didn't even know who he was referring to.

"Afraid not."

"Uchiha Madara." The brown haired boy looked at the black haired boy in shock. Of course the boy himself seemed floored as well. Jiji turned to the other boy. "And Senju Hashirama." This time the shock went the other way.

Both boys looked at each other with uncertainty for a moment before asking simultaneously, "How do you know who we are?"

"Well considering Hashirama-sensei founded the village alongside Uchiha Madara, it's only right that I know who they are."

"We found a village together?"

"Yes, you two had dreamed of creating a village where children can grow up without the need to fight, so you ended the dispute between the Senju Clan and the Uchiha Clan."

Madara looked surprised. "We really did it? How? They killed my brothers, I could never forgive those Senju Bastards."

"It took an unbelievable amount of work. Now then, I've been speaking under the frame that you two are indeed our founders. But I'm not going to simply accept your word as proof."

Hashirama spoke up, "That's fair, of course it's not like we believe we're in the future so easily either. That is your implication right, that we've somehow moved forward in time?" Jiji nodded.

Madara spoke now, "So how can we confirm our identities."

Hashirama responded quickly, his voice was teasing, "My Madara, you're accepting this rather quickly."

"The faster I accept what they've told me, and see undeniable proof that we've moved forward in time, the sooner we can look into getting back home." Hashirama nodded, seemingly accepting that. "Plus if we really did found this village, and if this man really was a student of yours in the future, then surely he would be willing to help us."

"You're correct. For as long as you're here in the present, your future, I'll make sure you're treated well. Of course this is working under the assumption that you are who you say you are."

"Once again, how can we confirm our identities."

"Well your bloodlines would be proof enough."

"I have a bloodline?"

"Ah that's right, you hadn't unlocked it at that age, had you." It wasn't a question.

"I haven't unlocked my Sharingan yet." Jiji smiled kindly at the two. And then snapped his fingers. All at once Anbu surrounded the two boys.

"Then I'm afraid I need to work under the assumption that you're spies." His voice was laced with killing intent, but Naruko found that there was no real intent behind it. It was well crafted but it was an act. Of course she could read him like an open book so she knew better than to think he would really kill these two.

* * *

Madara tensed. He hadn't even sensed the shinobi hidden in the shadows of the room. He had let his guard down. He had to stop himself from beating himself up over the mistake. He didn't have time to worry about that. What mattered right now was getting out of this alive, and maybe getting Hashirama out of this too.

"We're not spies, there's gotta be some other way to prove it!" Hashirama was loud but he was clearly calm. It worked to calm his own nerves.

"Of course there is, but I was hoping I could frighten you into using your bloodlines. It's far faster than calling Yamanaka-dono here this late at night." The Yamanaka Clan had joined this village too? Perhaps he and Hashirama had been more impressive than he thought. "Of course once we have someone probing your mind I hope you realize the consequences of lying. And be warned should you fail to cooperate with that then I'll assume you're spies. So if you don't want your mind probed then use your Bloodline limits right now."

"There's no way we can just activate it on the spot. Read my mind if you must. If you are who you say you are then there is no harm, and if you're not you're just going to do it anyways." It was the truth. If he was caught by enemies pretending to be allies, then he would be interrogated and killed. But if they were really allies then it was better to cooperate. As much as he preferred not to, the situation called for agreeing to the old mans terms.

"Fetch me Yamanaka-dono." One of the animal masked men nodded and disappeared. The room was engulfed in silence.

"So are you really the first Hokage?" The girl, Naruko said to Hashirama. Wait Hashirama got to be the leader of their village first? What kind of nonsense is that?

"He is the leader first?!"

"Actually you never get to be the leader, or any Uchiha for that matter." He grit his teeth, was this some elaborate trap then, to weaken their clan? And make them subservient?

"Why not?"

"If the history books are true, then you go crazy, betray the village and your clan and then tried to destroy it with the _Kyuubi_." Books could be falsified. That didn't seem like something he would do, he would never betray his own clan, if nothing else. He filed away the way she said Kyuubi for later, something about the beast held significance to her.

"But why then would another Uchiha never be the Hokage?" Sure it might make sense for him not to, but no others of his clan?

The Hokage speaks up, "That's mainly my fault."

"What did you do."

"I've been Hokage for far longer than I should have been. Believe it or not but I'm our third Hokage. I had a successor, but he died prematurely and there was no one else close enough in strength to take the role. So I've been the Hokage for so long no one else has really had a chance to take the seat. In fact outside of my own clan and the Senju, no other clans have ever managed to take the seat."

"What other clans are in the village?" Asked Hashirama curiously.

"Well as you're probably aware, the Yamanaka are. Alongside them the Nara and Akimichi as well. We also have the Inuzuka, Aburame, and the Hyuuga." That. . . Is a lot of very powerful clans, and none of them had managed to put forth a candidate to take the seat from him? "There is of course my own clan as well, the Sarutobi." He flicked his eyes to the girl and hesitated for a moment. "There are a few other minor clans as well, but those are the largest."

The girl must be from a minor clan, or another clan that he simply didn't want them knowing of, for reasons beyond him. A knock on the door ends the conversation and the masked Shinobi from before walks through the door with a man who definitely fits the description of a Yamanaka.

"You requested me, Hokage-sama?"

"Yes, I need you to scan these two boys minds. They claim to be our founders." The mans eyes widened subtly, before he nodded his head.

* * *

"Well?"

"They are who they say they are." Jiji let out a sigh.

"I see. Thank you Yamanaka-dono." The man bowed and left. She wasn't really sure why she was still here, but Jiji hadn't made her leave. Maybe cause she was the one who accidentally summoned them. "So, Hashirama. . . kun. That is never going to feel right. So Hashirama-kun, Madara-kun, seeing as you two have told the truth I will allow you to stay in Konoha. That being said I have a proposition for you two."

Hashirama spoke first, "Go on."

"I want you two to become Genin for Konoha while you're here in the future. Of course as soon as we can send you back to the past we will, no strings attached."

Madara spoke next. "You want us to serve the village?"

"Truth be told, yes. I would rather secure your loyalty to Konoha sooner rather than later."

"What of sending us to our clans?"

"I can, but that will be. . . Difficult."

"Why?"

"Simply put, each of your clans is down to a single member. Well That's not entirely true."

"How?"

"The Senju simply died out over time. Their prowess in battle made them targets during war time, and the last living member is still grieving over her dead brother and fiance."

"Did the same happen to the Uchiha?"

"No the Uchiha were in full force until recently."

"Then what happened?" Madara was clearly more than a little upset.

"The Clan heir killed his entire family in a single night. Save his little brother." Madara looked, and probably was, floored. It was a hard pill to swallow, no doubt. She didn't know how she would feel if she learned she had a family only to then find out they were all killed at once.

"I think our dream failed, Hashirama." The young future (past?) Hokage nodded solemnly.

"We know, we'll do something. We cant let this happen."

"Indeed."

"So would you two like to be Konoha ninja?"

Hashirama spoke first again. "I'll do it."

Madara sighed, "Well I can't leave this idiot alone. Fine."

Jiji smiled, "Excellent, be sure to show up at the Academy tomorrow for team placements!"

"And where exactly is that?"

"Naruko here will show you tomorrow!"

"Wait why do I have to?"

"Because unless they want to live in their abandoned clan compounds I was planning on placing them in the open apartments next to yours." Oh that made sense. Wait that means she would finally be getting neighbors! Hell yeah! "On that note, why don't you show them to the apartment. You two can decide if you want to stay or move to your clan compounds tomorrow, it's late for now and I think we all need rest."

"Come on it will be great! Oh it's gonna be so fun! I'll finally have neighbors!" She grabbed each boy by the hand and lead them out of the room.

* * *

Hashirama glanced at Madara, the Uchiha glanced back. They both noticed but didn't say anything. The structures in this village were far different than the ones from their time. But one thing they noticed was the writing on the wall. Literally. Out side of Naruko's home was a mess of nasty insults. The place looked run down. The word that stuck out the most was the phrase 'demon.' Clearly this girl wasn't very well liked here.

"So which apartment do you two want, pretty much the whole floor is empty!"

"Why is the floor empty?"

"No one wanted to live near me!" She was far too happy to be saying that. He suspected she was so used to the treatment that she didn't even consider the abnormality of it anymore.

Madara practically choked at hearing her answer, he probably wasn't expecting the blunt response. "I-I see. Well I'll take the one to the right then." Hashirama shrugged. Well they'd figure it out. He went to the unit to the left.

"Good night, Naruko-san."

"Night Hashirama, Night Madara!"

"Good night."

* * *

**A/N Well here's a new fic. I just got sudden inspiration for the idea and decided to go for it. I hope you enjoyed. Also to discuss a few things about timing. I couldn't find anything on the Naruto wiki about when Hashirama unlocked Mokuton, so I'm saying he developed it a little later. I know for a fact Madara didn't unlock his Sharingan until after he found out Hashirama's identity. As for age, well again it's not stated, but I was able to find out Madara's height, so then I just looked at the average height of boys by age, and it was pretty much right in the range for genin graduation, so I don't think the age is a stretch to believe. Honestly the biggest stretch is Tobirama developing an early version of the Flying Thunder God at that age, but he is a genius and it's mostly a plot device. **

**Anyways I hope you all enjoyed, be sure to leave a review if you have anything you want to let me know, or if you have any particular feelings about the chapter. Until next time.**

**CM 03/05/2020**


	2. Modern Genin

His eyes snapped open as the sunlight began to shine into the room. He could feel his heart rate spike for a brief moment before he remembered his current situation. He had hoped it was a dream. He was more than a little annoyed that it's not.

Of course he was trapped in some hellish future where his clan is all but extinct. That's what he gets for going along with Hashirama's requests. He didn't blame Tobirama, the boy was a genius, but he didn't have the same force of personality like Hashirama. If Tobirama had been the one asking Madara would have never agreed to test the seal, but of course Hashirama could convince him easier than his own parents.

Perhaps that was how they managed to put aside their clans hatred and form this village together. He didn't know. He finally rolled out of the bed (he found it odd that it wasn't a futon, but he wasn't stupid enough to not tell it was a bed) and looked out at the village. It looked like they had succeeded in their dream of peace. But something bothered him. Last night the Hokage had said the last living Senju lost her brother in a _war._ He didn't know if Hashirama had taken note of it or not, but Madara had. They had failed. If there was a war on the scale of multiple clans fighting together then surely it must be worse than the experiences he and Hashirama had. Were there ninja outside of clans here? The blonde girl, Naruko didn't appear to be from any clan, unless a new one cropped up in the time since his era.

The only blondes remotely similar in appearance to her was the Yamanaka clan, and clearly she wasn't a member of the clan. Thinking about the blonde brought another thought to his mind. How exactly did her village see her? The writings outside of her home certainly were less than friendly. The one that stuck out the most were the ones proclaiming to "Be Wary of Demon" did the girl perhaps have some kind of Bloodline limit?

It was a plausible reason, if she had a particularly rare or powerful one then it could make sense. Perhaps she had one she couldn't control and the village feared it? He didn't know. He needed to find out more about the future events, or he supposed the history of this future. The entire situation was bizarre and like any good Shinobi his first priority is collecting information.

He was drawn from his thoughts by a knock on the door to his. . . Apartment, the Hokage had called this kind of housing. How strange. Perhaps it rose as a result in population increasing. The village was certainly far bigger than any he had seen in his time, even the capital of Fire Country. Another set of knocks sound off the door and he moves to answer it. He hesitates for a moment, what if it's an enemy? He was in unfamiliar territory. He was making his plans to escape through the window when a voice called from the other side of the door.

"Dammit Madara, if you make me late I'm going to kick your teeth in!" Ah Naruko then. She was a crude one. Was this how women in this time period behaved now? Back in his day (he feels strangely old saying that) women were typically meek. While Kunoichi were fierce on the battlefield they typically filled a woman's role when in their off time. Perhaps that had changed. It was hard to say if it was just the blonde, or all women in this time period. "Madara get the fuck out here!"

He's tempted for a brief moment to make her keep waiting, her angry response was somewhat, amusing. He sighed, it would be cruel to make her late. So the very least he could do was open the door. He opens it quickly just as she's about to beat her fist against the door again.

"The hell took you so long?"

"I was enjoying the morning, and thinking."

"I find it hard to believe that a legendary ninja can miss my knocking because he was lost in thoughts."

"Well I'm not a legendary ninja yet am I?"

"You certainly don't seem like it."

"Your insults mean nothing to me. Now then I believe we were supposed to go the academy?" Wherever that may be.

That was another thing that annoyed him here in the future. He was to be a genin. Sure he can understand not giving an unknown such as himself a position of power, but a genin. He was already a chunin capable of killing adult Senju there was no way he should be starting there. In fact he was sure that Hashirama was in a similar position. He wouldn't be surprised if the other boy was annoyed. On the other hand he was likely eager to see the fruits of their labor. Of course it wouldn't be that bad, they would just likely be sent on low rank assassination missions and other such things, but he wished they would let him get straight into the thrill of combat.

Sure he wanted peace, but he was a warrior at heart. He loved fighting, he loved competition. He didn't want children like himself to kill and lose their loved ones, but he did enjoy the thrill of fighting with his life on the line for what he believes in.

"We need to get Hashirama too." Of course they did.

* * *

Hashirama was much less of a bastard about coming out of his apartment. He had promptly answered the door and they were able to set out. But of course nothing ever goes as planned as she hears the two boys stomach grumbling loudly.

"Neither of you have eaten anything since yesterday have you?" The two shook their heads and she sighed. "Come one, don't want to start the day on an empty stomach. I'm sure your apartments don't have any food." She practically drags the two boys into her apartment. "Don't expect anything great, we're short on time so you can enjoy some nice cereal."

"Cereal?" The two boys chorus.

"It's a food typically eaten at breakfast. God I can't believe there wasn't cereal in the warring states period. I don't have anything special, it's basically just rice in a different form." The two boys nods and she puts the bowls in front of them, then gets out the box. "You two are plenty smart, I'm sure you can figure this out right?"

They nod and after a bit of fiddling figure out how the cardboard works and pour themselves bowls. "I would offer you milk to go with it; but believe me, you don't want the milk I have in my fridge." She had figured out that it expired this morning the hard way.

"Naruko-san, do you have a clan?" It was Hashirama who asked.

"You can call me Naruko, and no I don't." Not that she was aware at least. The Hokage still hadn't told her who her parents are, so it's not impossible that she's from some small or extinct clan.

"So ninja don't need to be from clans in this era?" Madara this time. She shook her head.

"No the majority of our ninja force is actually comprised of clanless ninja or ninja from civilian backgrounds."

"Interesting, I didn't think clans would willingly divulge their techniques to civilians and other ninja."

"They mostly didn't. Really the clans only shared general information, that all the other clans already have. For example the Clone Technique or Transformation Technique."

"Surely one can't succeed as a ninja with just that much?"

"Most don't. It's enough to hit chunin rank, which is where most people end up. Typically only those of extraordinary talent or clan backgrounds manage to make jonin. Of course there are exceptions that go both ways." The two boys nod in understanding. Seeing they've finished eating she says. "Alright lets get going, you can leave the bowls, we're late enough as is, I can just clean it up later."

* * *

Hashirama couldn't help the discomfort he felt as he walked down the street. It wasn't because of anything he was doing, or anything Madara was doing, or even anything Naruko was doing. It was what the villagers weren't doing. Every time they would see the trio they would avert their eyes. Why did they refuse to look at them? He had a suspicion. He and Madara had both seen the literal writing on the wall and had figured out that Naruko wasn't very well liked. The averting the eyes had to be tied to that. The real question was why?

Why bother to leave insults on her wall, but then not even acknowledge her (or anyone with her) normally? He didn't understand. Not even the most hated person in his Clan would be treated like that. Of course maybe it was a result of peace. Perhaps they had more time to look deeper into their allies lives, and didn't like what they found? He didn't know. It didn't make much sense to him. He decided to break the silence by asking, "So is Konoha the only hidden village?" They had been at war with people, he knew that much, but it didn't necessarily mean another ninja village.

"No. I couldn't tell you the exact amount, but there are five big ones, Konoha being one of them."

Madara spoke up, "Do they match up with the five large nations?"

"We call them the great nations nowadays, but yeah." That made sense, if the nations clans united then the largest would simply have the most and be more powerful. Plus ninja in the large nations constantly fighting more opponents tended to hone their skills more than ninja in smaller nations.

"Naruko-san."

"You can call me Naruko, but yeah what's your question?"

"How do you know I have a question?"

"You prefaced it like you would." Madara nodded.

"You're correct, why do some people where the Uzumaki swirl?"

"Uzumaki swirl?" Hashirama had noticed it too. Some of the ninja found around the village had it on their strange looking jackets. But they didn't have the Uzumaki's signature red hair, and the Hokage hadn't mentioned the clan, and they were definitely large enough to be worth noting.

He decided to pitch in, "Yeah from the Uzumaki clan."

"I was unaware such a clan existed." If he was a lesser ninja he wouldn't have noticed the flash across her face, like she was sad. Why?

"They must have gone extinct then, like our clans."

"Yeah. . ."

"Oi my clan isn't extinct yet, there should still be that kid, the traitors brother."

"His name is Sasuke." Naruko said helpfully.

"The guy you called a bastard last night?"

"Yeah, I hate his guts."

"Why?"

"He is a belligerent dick head. And for some reason not being into him makes his followers hate me more." Hashirama laughed a bit, Naruko was crude for sure, but he couldn't help but see that the Uchiha are still jerks even now. His eyes slid over to Madara, he hadn't really confronted the fact that the other boy was an Uchiha. It's a hard pill to swallow, that his best friend, is his sworn enemy.

"Followers?"

"Fan girls, cronies, call 'em what you will. They basically are all over the fact that he's the last loyal Uchiha, and has an unfathomable inheritance." Madara's eye was twitching. Hashirama laughed for real this time. Of course it would piss his friend off.

"And he doesn't rid himself of these leeches?"

"He doesn't care, he never acknowledges them anyways."

"At least he has some sense then."

"Does no one do that with the Senju clan?" Hashirama asked curiously.

"The last living member is a 51 year old woman who is capable of literally punching someone into paste, no one dares to fuck with her."

"Who is she?"

"Senju Tsunade, one of the strongest ninja Konoha has ever produced. She is one of the third Hokage's students."

"Where is she now?" He wanted to meet his family.

"Don't know, she left the village years ago."

Madara spoke up now, "How many Hokage's have there been? Four right?"

"Yep, how'd you know?"

"You mean beside the four giant faces over looking the village? The Hokage said he had a successor and that he was the third." Hashirama had thought as much, it was a little weird seeing his face etched in stone, especially when it currently looks more like his own father than himself.

"So who else are they?" Hashirama asked.

"Besides you and the third, There is Senju Tobirama, and Namikaze Minato." His brother was the villages leader after him? He must have changed a lot then. He was always a genius, but the boy was a bit to willing to take risks (like using his brother as a guinea pig for an experimental teleportation seal). Well they both had whole life times to change. "We're here by the way."

* * *

"Naruko what are you doing here? only students who passed are supposed to be here."

"See the headband?" She was annoyed already, it was odd. After spending just a bit of time around to kids her age who were mostly nice she found she had a hard time enjoying the attitudes of her classmates.

"You could have stolen it." Why was Kiba such a pain today?

"If I managed to steal it from a ninja then I already earned my spot." The jerk didn't have an argument.

She noticed Shikamaru look at her and then the two boys behind her. He raised an inquisitive eyebrow but didn't say anything. Probably figured commenting would be a pain. That brings another thought to mind, should they hide their identities? It would probably cause a lot of chaos if people knew who they were. She decided to nip it in the bud. And turned to the two boys.

"I have no idea if we should keep you identities secret, so either just don't respond if someone asks, or make something up. We'll know what we need to do when they call for team assignments." The two nod. At least that was out of the way. She looked around for an open set of seats and led the trio there. She noted with amusement that Sasuke seemed almost disappointed that she didn't sit next to him.

Not because either of them enjoyed the other company, but because she typically didn't care where she sat and her presence redirected his own fans attention from him to her. Because apparently she couldn't be within five feet of him without trying to seduce him. Well he'd just get to deal with that.

"You two may want to cover your ears." She didn't wait for their reply, instead just following her own advice. She noted with amusement that Madara refused to do so. Well, he has no one to blame but himself.

* * *

His ears were ringing. How could two humans be that loud? How could two _Kunoichi_ of all things be that loud? He was beginning to understand what Naruko meant when she said that the boy had fans. He had of course immediately recognized him as an Uchiha. He looked the part. In fact if Madara didn't know better he would have thought he was Izuna. The resemblance was uncanny to say the least.

The two girls briefly competed for the seat next to his clan member. Now that he thought about it he wasn't sure of his relationship to the boy. Was he a direct descendant? If he later left the clan he might not have had a child in which case maybe the boy is Izuna's descendant. He certainly looked the part. He'd have to look into that. He was drawn from his thoughts by the pink girl cheering. She must have won their little competition.

His eyes flicked the blonde girl, clearly a Yamanaka, and the two made eye contact. A blush spread across her face.

"Whoa, whose this hotty? He could give Sasuke-kun a run for his money." That seemed to open the flood gates as the class finally acknowledged his and Hashirama's presence. The girls eyes flicked to Naruko and then to Hashirama, clearly recognizing that she's connected to the two. "Why don't you two sit with me? You don't want to sit next to _her_."

"And why is that?" He asked with ice in his voice. He didn't particularly care for Naruko, but if this girl thought she was superior after acting like that then she had another thing coming.

"She' T."

"I can spell, Ino."

"Really? Your grades indicated otherwise. What are you even doing here you failed your test?"

"See the headband? Take a guess what it means. Or maybe that's to difficult for you."

"Oh wow, great burn, means a lot coming from the dumbest girl in class. So who did you have to sleep with to pass? Iruka-sensei? Or maybe you somehow seduced Hokage-sama." Naruko choked, understandably. The man was old enough to be her grandfather. The implication was certainly vile.

"As much as I'm _dying_ to let you know how I passed, it's a secret that's above your pay grade. And if you're really curious you can ask your dad, he was there. Let me tell you he's extraordinary at getting _deep inside_ of a person." The other girl, Ino, turned red with rage. Madara ignored her and leveled a curious eye at Naruko. Why did she mislead the girl? Sure it's convenient as a shinobi to practice the art of deception, but this was more about her personal life. Surely she must care that she's only fueling the flame about these rumors. Maybe that's what she wants. For even her own allies to know nothing of her.

Ino was about to say something but the door to the classroom opened and Iruka walked in, quieting the class as he did.

"I'm gonna be brief here. You all already know I'm proud of all of you. You are the fine ninja of Konoha and will serve to protect her. It may not be easy, and it may not be fun, but I have no doubt that each and every one of you will succeed. Now then, without further ado, let's get into the teams." He proceeded to ramble off the teams. None of the names meant anything to Madara so he payed minimal attention. He only bothered to listen when he heard his descendant being called. "Team 7 will be Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Sai." The pink haired girl cheered and Sasuke looked like he wanted to die.

"Who is Sai?" It was an Inuzuka boy who asked, the one Naruko had argued with briefly.

"Due to special circumstances we had two extra genin this year, Sai is a genin from the reserves who has been waiting to get a team, so we can make up the missing slot." The story seemed a little odd, but Madara didn't know enough about Konoha's military to say one way or the other. See no other questions the man continued on before finally finishing the list of genin. Madara noted that he never called himself, Hashirama, or Naruko.

"Sensei you never called me."

"You and the other two will be team 11, but due to your circumstances you're not being listed as a normal team. Just wait until your sensei comes to collect you, he'll explain more." He supposed that meant they weren't going to be revealing their identities. He did notice that Sasuke was looking at him oddly. Likely recognizing his features as that of an Uchiha, but given the history he probably doesn't think it's possible.

* * *

"Naruko-baka." She groaned, why did she have to be stuck waiting in this room with two of her least favorite people. "Naruko-baka." Seriously, they weren't even on the same team, why did she have to deal with this. "Naruko-baka!"

"What, Sakura."

"Who are the two boys?"

"Ask them yourself. They're literally on either side of me." She said crossing her arms as she pointed left and right.

"You don't have to be mean about it."

"You've been addressing me as an idiot for the past several years, sorry if I don't have patience for stupid questions." Sakura looked affronted but Naruko couldn't bring herself to care.

"Fine, who are you two?"

Naruko slid her eyes from Sakura to Madara and then to Hashirama, and then back to Sakura.

Madara answered first. "I have no reason to tell you."

"Hey be nice." Hashirama ever the kind one smiled gently at Sakura, "We're not supposed to disclose our identities, if you're curious I'm sure the Hokage would tell you."

Sakura looked annoyed, "Whatever, it's not like I wanted to know anyways." Naruko wanted to bang her head into the desk. The tsundere act was painful to watch and it's not like Sasuke would recognize Sakura for it. Hell the only thing he had looked at besides the wall today was Madara. Naruko was rescued from her boredom as the door slid open. A man of average height walked in. He had short brown hair and black eyes. He wore a happuri style forehead protector and was otherwise dressed in the standard Konoha flak vest. He looked around before pointing to Naruko's group.

"You three come with me." He stood waiting for a moment as they got up and walked over to him. None of them said anything as he quietly lead them out of the room. The continued to walk in silence for a while longer before they arrived in a training ground. "Greetings students. I will be your Jonin instructor. You can call me Yamato. I'm aware of who you are, but why don't you take this as a chance to formally introduce yourselves."

Madara decided to go first, "I'm Uchiha Madara." He stopped there, apparently deeming that a sufficient introduction.

"I'm Senju Hashirama."

"I think you two missed the point. I don't need to know your names, tell me about yourselves."

"Okay. I like my little brother, Tobirama, and I want to see a world where kids don't have to fight." Yamato nodded finding that acceptable.

Madara sighed, "I too like my little brother, Izuna. I don't like Tobirama. I want the Uchiha to succeed."

Naruko couldn't help but ask, "Why do you dislike Tobirama?"

"It was his seal that got Hashirama and I in this mess."

"Ah." She could understand that, if it was his fault that they were separated from friends and family in another time period then she would be pretty upset with him too. "Right well I'm Uzumaki Naruko, I want to be the Hokage and I dislike jerks." Madara and Hashirama both looked at her in surprise.

"You're an Uzumaki?" Madara asked.

"Maybe. I have the surname." She didn't know if her parents were members of the clan, she had no idea of their identities so it was hard to say.

"Well, Uzumaki are known for their sealing prowess, do you have any skill in the art?"

"I've never had a good chance to find out." The only real exposure to sealing she had was the one on her stomach and the one she activated that summoned these two. And other generic seals of course.

Yamato-sensei spoke up. "Right well then, now that you three are actually getting acquainted I'll go ahead and get to the point." The three turned their attention to the man. "You're not a normal genin cell. Considering every single one of you are a high priority target for assassination. I'm sure you can imagine what our enemies would do if they found out our founders were here currently as vulnerable kids." Madara looked annoyed at the dig at his skill but didn't argue the point.

"It's for this same reason that you won't be receiving the second test. There is no option to fail you three and send you back to the academy or stick you in the reserves." There was a second test? "So congratulations on officially becoming a team."

"You said we're a special squad, is there anything in particular we'll be doing?" Hashirama asked.

"Yes, my plan is to throw you three into some particularly rigorous training in the hopes of having all three of you at least high chunin level in skill by the time we're taking our first C-rank missions."

"Is that to help prevent assassinations?" Their sensei nodded.

"If all goes according to plan then you three will be strong enough to fend off most enemy ninja alone, and nearly all of them together. For full transparency Konoha has every intent of using your reputation to our advantage, and we need you strong enough to not get killed for that to work." Naruko saw the merit. Having two of the strongest ninja in history taking missions for Konoha would be a huge boon to mission requests.

"And your Hokage won't stop us once we find a way back home?" Madara questioned.

"No, it's important you two go back so you can actually found Konoha." Made sense. Train them into legendary ninja in the future, and then send them back ready to create history. Of course that begged the question, was Konoha a paradox? Her head hurt thinking about it.

* * *

Hiruzen took a drag of his pipe. He stared down Kakashi.

"You promised I would get Sensei's daughter."

"I had to break that promise. You know I had to give you Sasuke-kun."

"And you could have given me Naruko too! Why did you stick a root agent on my team?!"

"The simple answer is that those two boys are more likely to bond with Naruko. And they need Yamato." He was simply the only one who was capable of teaching the first. And unlike Madara he would have no prior training with his bloodline, even pre-awakening.

"So you want her to bond with people who have to disappear on her?" He sighed. He knew they would have to. The two would have to go back to their own time eventually. And if they did Naruko would be even lonelier than before.

"Is it better to have made friends that you can't see ever again, or to have never made them at all?" Kakashi flinched. He knew the man asked himself that question every day. "You can still choose to take a role in her life you know. Truthfully I think now more than ever she is going to need people to rely on."

Kakashi sighed, clearly convinced. "So why a root operative?"

"I think Sasuke is a flight risk, and he will at least keep tabs on him. And he serves as an added level of protection to the last Uchiha. Though I suppose, he's not the last anymore is he?"

"I suppose not. . . Are you going to make Naruko aware of her heritage?"

"Soon, if all goes according to plan with Yamato then I can safely tell her before the chunin exams."

"Are you planning on entering them?"

"Of course. You think I would miss a chance to announce Senju Hashirama, Uchiha Madara, and the Namikaze heir? When they're in our home turf?" The question was rhetorical and they both knew it.

"She's not gonna take it well you know."

"Of course, she's as fiery as Kushina and cunning as Minato, I suspect I will suffer for many months to come, but it's a small price to pay." He hated to use her like this, she was like a granddaughter to him, but Konoha was weaker than he would like to admit, and announcing three powerhouses at once would be too big a boon to the village to miss.

"Well I'd best be going, my team is waiting on me."

"Oh only two hours late today."

"Wrong team." Ah the stone then.

"Try not to keep your genin waiting to long."

"Is that an order?"

"No."

"No promises then." Kakashi said before poofing out of the office.

* * *

"Now then, we have bloodlines to awaken."

Hashirama looked up at him, "You know how to awaken my bloodline."

"Believe me I know more about your bloodline than anyone alive." Well that was a curious answer. Naruko couldn't help but wonder why he knew so much. Was he obsessed with the First Hokage?

"So how are we going to awaken our bloodlines?"

Yamato smiled at them. "That's simple." Naruko jumped in surprise as a spike of wood shot from the ground through where Hashirama was standing a moment prior, he had seemed to dodge merely by the grace of his instincts "You either awaken your bloodlines or you die trying." Yamato turned to her and Madara and taking the cue from Hashirama they both jumped away. Their decision was rewarded as two more spikes of wood shot from the ground. "Do try and survive."

* * *

**A/N Well that was a fun chapter. Thanks for all the support in the first chapter! It means a lot. I hope you enjoyed this one. I think it will be fun having Yamato as the sensei and I feel like he's the best choice, considering Kakashi still needs to teach Sasuke for the Sharingan, and Madara at this point in time is chunin level already he won't need much tutoring for the Sharingan, despite not having unlocked it yet.**

** So far the kids aren't all friends yet, but they also don't really hate each other, it's mostly a large gathering of neutral parties. Hashirama and Madara will mostly be getting their abilities from canon, I think they're both already strong enough but Naruko will certainly be getting a few upgrades, she certainly won't be any weaker than the two boys.**

** I want to give a big thanks to all the people who followed, favorite, and reviewed. It's a huge motivator to see all the support so seriously thank you all so much!**

**CM 03/09/2020**


End file.
